1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 2-substituted-1,3-diazacylic compounds and to processes for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A representative anti-diabetic compound structurally similar to those of this invention, Benzhydryl Lactamimide as shown in the following chemical formula ##STR2## is known. Such is described in Journal of Medical Chemistry, Vol 16 p 885-892 (1973).
Such compound [hereinafter defined as Compound (Q)], however, has not proved satisfactory for clinical use because of its undesirable side effects or insufficient activities, as shown hereinafter.